


The Mission

by chaineddove



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-09
Updated: 2006-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/pseuds/chaineddove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hokkaido girls overspend their expense account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Миссия](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524680) by [lilic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilic/pseuds/lilic)



They were on a mission, and no one could stop them.

Well, Tatsumi-san, maybe, if he figured out what they were doing with their expense account. But their expense report didn’t go in until the end of the month. Tatsumi-san needn’t know until the vital mission was completed.

The point was, they were on a mission, and they were going to make sure no one _would_ stop them. The shop girl was already cowering in the corner, less than ten minutes after their fortuitous entrance. She, too, must have sensed that no one must get in the way of The Mission.

“What about this one?” Yuma asked.

Saya wrinkled her nose. “I don’t think brown is Hisoka-chan’s color.”

“The wonderful thing about Hisoka-chan is that _every_ color is his color,” Yuma said with conviction. She tilted her head to the side and studied the dress. “Well,” she said at last. “Maybe not orange. And there aren’t enough ruffles, anyway.”

“Though I like the slit in the skirt,” Saya said thoughtfully, catching up the other end of the garment and running her hands over it. “But no, this is no good.”

“No good,” Yuma agreed, and hung the dress up with a forlorn sigh. “Too bad they don’t have it in pink.”

“With more ruffles,” Saya reminded her. “We bought him a pink one last time, anyway.”

“Maybe white?” Yuma mused, pulling another dress off the rack, one which was considerably more frilly and bedecked with satin ribbons. Her eyes lit up as she examined it. “Can’t you just see it? Hisoka-chan in this dress, sitting in the sunshine-”

“-with a parasol!” Saya exclaimed. “A white one, and-”

“-with a bouquet of daisies!” Yuma finished triumphantly for her. “Brilliant!”

“Brilliant!” Saya squealed. “Maybe for the Earl’s tea party next week-”

“He would be so beautiful!” They sighed in unison, then broke up giggling and ran to the counter to overspend their credit limit. Again.

Somewhere in Meifu, Hisoka sneezed and shuddered in sudden dread.


End file.
